bleachthesoulsocietyfandomcom-20200215-history
Fusa Amane
Fusa Amane is a Shinigami and the head of the Amane Clan as well as the provisional head of the Revolutionary Families. She is a secondary antagonist in the Impending Revolution Arc, as well as the greater scope antagonist of the Mira Town Arc, due to her link to Sakimori Matsudaira. She remains prevalent after these story arcs, however. Appearance Unlike her peers/followers, Fusa does not embrace western style clothing, instead clad in an elegant purple kimono with gold trimming. Her eyes are almost always narrowed into slits and she is often smiling, similar to Gin Ichimaru, but unlike Gin, this is not done in an unsettling manner. When she does widen her eyes, they are revealed to be a fiery red. She possesses long black hair that hangs below her shoulders. She wears her Zanpakuto on her left side. Fusa also tends to keep a pipe in a free hand. Personality Fusa is soft-spoken, warm and friendly to almost everyone. She rarely displays negative emotions and always tries to make light/see the positive side of any given situation. Despite her more tradional choice of appearance, Fusa is a vocal advocate for change within the Soul Society, citing the atrocities of the 1000 Year Blood War as signs that the Seireitei, and Soul Society at large, were in need of fundamental changes to both structure and practices. Fusa is also, however, deeply pragmatic and cautious, rarely acting in haste or underestimating and opponent both in craft and raw power. She tries to avoid fighting whenever possible and when she is forced to battle she attempts to end it with both minimal effort and destruction. Following her early interactions with him, Fusa develops a fascination with Kona Soragami, publicly citing him and Ichigo Kurosaki as signs that the times are changing and that the Soul Society must as well. Fusa also possesses a deep enmity towards the Zero Division, particularly Ichibee Hyosube, due to their usage of historical revision to downplay Ichigo's role in defeat Yhwach. History Plot Mira Town Arc Impending Revolution Arc Equipment * Portable Garganta Device: Fusa possesses a small device, worn like a glove, that enables her to open gateways to and from Hueco Mundo. She is capable of using these devices to bypass the Dangai and Senkaimon and thus enter the living world, via Hueco Mundo, at her full power. * Pipe: Fusa always carries a decorated smoking pipe with her. She is capable of smoking various incenses, and even poisons, using this implement both to bolster her own immunity to these substances as well as a means of weakening, or even outright defeating, enemies prior to a battle. She also uses it to smoke normally, a habit which can help her relax or gather her thoughts. Powers and Abilities * Immense Spiritual Pressure: Fusa is considered to be, at the weakest, a captain-class Shinigami. During the twenty years between Yhwach's defeat and Kona's arrival into the Soul Society, Fusa refused an offer/demand to join the Zero Division. She is able to stop Kona's Zanpakuto, admittedly in its sealed state, with her bare hands and she is capable of intimidating Sakimori Matsudaira into submission/compliance. Kyoraku considers her refusal to rejoin the Seireitei one of the greatest disasters of his tenure as Captain-Commander. * Superhuman Durability: Fusa is incredibly durable, able to withstand kido in the sixty levels with no visible strain or damage. She is also able to stop Kona's Zanpakuto with her bare hands. ** Near Total Poison Immunity: Fusa has exposed herself to a number of poisons, debilitating drugs and other harmful chemicals and substances repeatedly until she built a near total immunity to almost every conceivable poison, chemical or harmful substance. * Kido Specialist: Fusa has demonstrated an ability to use Kido up to the Nintie's level without incantation with great proficiency. She is also capable of using Kido to heal injuries and restore lost Reiatsu with great skill. * Shunpo Practitioner: Fusa has demonstrated some skill with Shunpo, able to out pace Kona Soragami with ease during their first encounter. Zanpakuto Fusa's Zanpakuto is Tengoku no Kujaku, (Heavenly Peacock -天国の孔雀) though she often releases it under the false name Kōkina kujaku (Noble Peacock - 高貴な孔雀) in order to conceal is true power/abilities. It is a Fire-elemental Kido-type Zanpakuto. When sealed, it takes the form of a slightly elongated katana with a blue grip with a golden, oval-like guard. Notably, Tengoku no Kujaku also possesses a ring at the base of its pommel that Fusa can use to spin the blade around. Its Shikai release command is "Dazzle them". * Shikai: Fusa has two ways to release her Zanpakuto, based upon the name she calls it. When releasing it as Koukina kujaku, it changes by enlarging the ring upon the pommel so that Fusa can spin the blade, theoretically, around any part of her body. The blade straightens and turns golden while gaining four distinct holes through the middle of the blades flat edges. The blade is then engulfed in golden flames. Visually, the only difference between Ten no Kujaku and its falsely released form is the flames coloration; her true Shikai possesses Purple flames, rather than her false releases golden ones. According to Kyoraku, who knows of Ichibee and his abilities, a battle between Ichibee and Fusa would be decided (and won) by who landed the first blow. ** Shikai Special Ability: Both releases of her Zanpakuto are built around "cleansing" her intended target with flames generated from the Zanpakuto. Koukina Kujaku, being the weaker state is limited only to the physical aspect, though the "cleansing" involved is not necessarily harmful unless Fusa wishes. Koukina Kujaku can "cleanse" her enemies via incineration as well as "cleansing" allies of physical maladies, such as poison or early-stages of hollowification. Tengoku no Kujaku is not limited to the physical state, however, as Fusa can use its cleansing properties to "cleanse" a target of their strength, will to fight...or any unwanted thoughts or drives, such as when Soi Fon was exposed to Tengoku no Kujaku's flames following a botched assassination attempt (aided by Fusa exposising herself to a nerve agent Soi Fon had no immunity due) and became Fusa's servant. * Bankai: Fusa's Bankai is named Umarekawattengoku no Kujaku (Reborn Heavenly Peacock). Fusa's Shikai disappears as she gains a large, halo-like ring that hovers just behind her head as well as four smaller rings that hover around/above her ankles and wrists. Her Kimono is opened and worn like a cloak, revealing a white leotard without leggings or sleeves. Fusa is also barefoot in this form. Kiyomi confirms to Kona that the true form of her Bankai is the Halo and Rings around her body. ** Bankai Special Ability: While her Bankai is active, Fusa retains all the abilities of her true Shikai, but also gains the ability of "Rebirth" towards those that have been "Cleansed" by either of her Shikai's forms as well as her Bankai. This "Rebirth" also her to grant/instill properties to anyone affected by her Zanpakuto, such as increasing their strength or healing wounds as well as replacing removed hostility towards Fusa with loyalty towards her. Mental/Psychological "Rebirths", however, are permanent, as demonstrated bu Candice Catnipp, Soi Fon, Shukuro Tsukishima and Kugo Ginjo. Furthermore, she is capable of litteral "Rebirth", reviving anyone who has previously fallen before her Zanpakuto as a flame-imbued revenant. It should be noted that physical changes on living targets remain active only as long as the Bankai remains active, including the "Rebirth" of any Revenants. If anyone gets past her Bankai's flames, she is capable of conjuring Swords of Flame-like Reiatsu or striking with the rings on her wrists and ankles. Trivia * Fusa is designed as an "Anti-Yamamoto". She is considered one of the strongest Shinigami alive, outside of Ichigo, Aizen and the Zero Division, but openly advocates change within the Soul Society and is shown to act soft towards her subordinates, as oppossed to Yamamoto's open traditionalism and sterner attitude towards his subordinates. She also possesses a Fire-elemental Zanpakuto that is considered to be one of the most dangerous. Furthermore, her Bankai can revive anyone who has died to it as an undead minion. * Fusa also possesses two similarities to Yumichika; She releases her Zanpakuto under a false name to conceal its true abilities as well as a Peacock-centred naming convention. * Fusa purchases most of her drugs, poisons and dangerous chemicals from the 12th Division. * Fusa is a member of the Shinigami Women's Association. Events and Battles Category:Shinigami Category:Ex-Shinigami Category:Captain-class Category:Leader Category:Antagonist Category:Shinigami Womens Association